


만화경

by h4amarch



Category: Hello Charlotte (Video Games), 안녕 샤를로테, 헬로 샤를로테
Genre: Gen, 살인, 안녕 샤를로테 엪2와 엪3을 보셨을때 이 문제들이 보기 힘드셨다면 조심해주세요, 이 소설은 이와 같은 심각한 문제를 다룹니다, 자살, 폭력
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h4amarch/pseuds/h4amarch
Summary: 29번째 펠릭스 호니커는 특별하지 않았다. 그가 만난 수많은 호니커들 사이에, 그는 특이한 점이 하나도 없었다. 베넷은 그렇게 믿고 싶었다.—전에 왔던 모든 호니커들에 관한 베넷의 추억. 베넷과 모든 펠릭스와의 관계에 대한, 베넷 중심적인 소설. "캐붕"이라고 할 수 있겠지만... 복제인간이라고 해서 그들이 같은 성격을 가지고 있다는 것을 의미하지는 않잖아요?
Kudos: 1





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kaleidoscope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539278) by [h4amarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/h4amarch/pseuds/h4amarch). 



> 2018년의 5월 1일에 시작했던 소설입니다. 그때엔 헤븐즈 게이트가 나오지 않았지만... 거기에 나온 펠릭스와 베넷도 이 소설에 상당히 잘 끼워집니다.
> 
> 새 챕터는 정기적으로 올리려고 노력하겠습니다—일주일이나 이주일에 한번씩? 물론 어느 챕터들은 더 길거나 짧거나 하겠지만요. 대학 다니면서 공학 분야라 바쁠 때가 많으니, 많은 이해 부탁드리며, 감사합니다!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _첫 번째 펠릭스는..._   
>  _..._   
>  _..._   
>  _..._   
>  _음, 사실 처음엔 나보다 나이가 많았던 것 같아. 너무 오래 생각하면 굉장히 이상하단 말야!_   
>  _아무튼 연공서열은 객관적으로 터무니없으니까, 상관없어._   
> 

“아, 여기에 있었구나, 베넷.”

11살 소년의 얼굴은 순식간에 목소리를 향했다. “어. 헨리.” 그렇게 말한 후, 그의 시선은 끌고 있었던 시체로 다시 돌아갔다. “뭐라도 필요한 거 있어? 이 시쳇더미 만드는 일은 거의 끝났는데.” 힘이 가는, 머리를 쓰지 않아도 되는 그런 일이었다; 뇌를 계속 깨우는데 적합한 따분하고, 반복적인 일이었지만, 비누 때문인지 슬슬 뭔가 새로운 것을 하고 싶은 느낌이 들던 참이였다.

“딱히 그렇게 힘든 일은 아니야,” 라고 박사는 그를 안심시켰다. “그렇지만, 상당히 중요한 일이기는 해. 펠릭스 호니커를 기억하니?”

으으, 또 그 얘기라니. “후계자 프로젝트? 어, 기억해.” 인부복의 헬멧이 그의 기분 안 좋은 표정을 숨긴 상태에서, 소년이 어이없다는 듯이 머리 뒤쪽을 긁었다. “뭐, 헨리 네가 몇 년 동안 그 프로젝트 얘기밖에 안 했다던가… 다른 프로젝트는 하나도 신경 안 쓰고 버리거나… 그랬던 건, 아니잖아?” 조금 농담해도 괜찮겠지. 신경질은 절대 아니지만!

“베넷, 전문 연구원으로서의 나의 능력을 비판하고 있는 건가?” 헉슬리 박사의 내려간 입꼬리는 상한 마음보다는 그의 장난기를 드러냈다.

베넷은 씩 웃었다. “아아뇨.” 금발 머리 소년은 시체를 위쪽의 큰 컨테이너 안으로 던졌다. “뭐어, 방금 그게 마지막이었네. 근데 진짜, 호니커의 상태는 어때?” 임무를 실행하는 사이에 몇 초 동안 방 안에 슬쩍 들여다보는 것 외엔 그 아이를 제대로 본 적은 없었다. 음… 키가 작고… 아니, 작았던가? 비누가 생각을 휘저었고, 베넷은 미스테리한 후계자 프로젝트의 모습을 기억해내는 일을 빨리 포기했다. 딱히 기억해 낼 이유는 없었으니 말이다.

박사는 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. “그게 바로 내가 걱정하고 있는 거야. 그에게 내 완성된 프로젝트 몇 개를 보고 배우라고 줬는데, 내가 줄 수 있는 것보다 빨리 끝내고 있어. 게다가, 시간이 갈수록 프로젝트에 주의를 덜 기울이고 있지. 더 쉽게 짜증을 내며, 툭 하면 화를 내고… 혹시 바쁜 부모님에 대한 기억을 주지 말았어야 했나…” 그는 생각에 잠긴 채, 손을 턱에 댔다. “현재 내 추측은, 그에게 주어진 기억을 고려하면, 지금 호니커에게는 자기 일에 대한 외부 검증과 추가적인 사회적 관계가 필요하다는 것이야. 부모의 부재로 인해 다음으로 가까운 어른 (그러니까, 나 말이지) 을 따라하려는 욕망이 생겼지만, 방치와 고립에 대한 원한이 생긴 것 같아.”

“어어어… 그래,” 베넷이 삐죽거렸다. “그럼, 애완동물을 갖다주거나, 인형을 만든다거나, 뭐어… 애들이 가지고 노는 게 뭔지는 모르겠지만, 그런 걸 주지 그래?”

헉슬리는 한숨을 쉬었다. “으음, 그게 말이지… 햄스터를 줬을 때 그 애가 해부용으로 썼었고, 토끼 인형은 줬는데 아무런 반응이 없더군.”

“그래서 그런 게 더 필요해? 날 부른 이유가 그거야? 심부름으로 쇼핑하러 보내려고?” _오, 이런_ , 그 일이 아니었으면. 사회적 상호 작용은 아직도 지옥 같았다. 이제 겨우 헨리나 다른 인부들과 할 수 있을 정도였는데, 그것도 비누 일정량을 복용한 후였다.

헨리 헉슬리 박사가 웃는 순간, 베넷은 자신이 곤경에 처했다는 것을 깨달았다. 왜냐하면 그 미소는 우주선을 타고 지구로 탈출하기 바로 전에 박사가 당국에게 보여준 미소였기 때문이다. 그 미소는 그가 사람들을 매혹하려고 한다는 것을 의미했다. “아냐, 아냐, 그런 일은 아니야.” 다행이었다. “베넷, 네가… 그 아이와 친구가 되었으면 해!”

아니, 다행이라는 말 _완전 취소_.

“아, 맙소사,” 베넷이 정색했다.

박사는 거의 노래하다시피 “걱정 마! 괜찮을 거야,” 라고 말했다. 이 망할 박사, 아마 베넷이 싫다고 말하지 않을 거란 걸 처음부터 알았을 것이다. 헨리 헉슬리에 맞서는 인부란, 신에게 반항하는 개미와 같은 존재. “그냥... 과학에 대한 얘기를 꺼내 봐! 그 애가 너보다 더 어색할 거야. 같이 대화를 나눌 비슷한 나이 또래 애들이 없었으니 말이야!”

“그런 건, 약속 못 하잖아,” 라고 베넷은 항의했지만, 이미 문 쪽으로 반쯤 밀린 상태였다. 

“잘 놀고 와!”

그...리고 그는 방 밖으로 쫓겨나, 조용한 복도에 혼자 남겨졌다. 그는 잠시 멈추고는, 한숨을 쉬고, 1층까지 계단을 오르며 내내 투덜거렸다.

* * *

"어… 누구...세요?"

베넷이 기억하기에, 호니커는 (육체적으로만 이였지만) 그보다 1살 더 많은게 확실했다. 그럼에도 불구하고, 그는 처음 생각했던 것보다 작았다. 베넷이 경고 없이 문을 열었을 때, 아이는 책상 앞에 앉아 책을 읽고 있었다. 호니커의 주변에 흩어져 있는 그의 “삼촌”의 연구 논문들의 흩어진 상태를 보아, 그가 오랫동안 일을 하고 있었다는 사실은 뻔했다. 아마도 온종일 공부하고 있었을지도. 아니면 밤을 새우며 이틀 동안?

호니커가 긴장하며 쭈뼛거리자, 베넷은 자신이 정상적인 사회생활을 가진 인간처럼 보이기엔 너무 늦게 반응했다는 것을 순간 깨달았다. “어… 어!” 빨리, 좋아하는 것에 대해 말을 꺼내야 했다. “어, 음…” 생각 좀 해, 베넷, 생각하라고! ...아! "안녕! 너, 살인 같은 거, 좋아하니?"

호니커가 메스로 그의 목을 찔렀다.

“악, 이 _미친—_!” 베넷이 욕하며 메스를 손에서 쳐냈다. 그가 밀치자 호니커는 비틀거렸다. 분명히, 헨리는 호니커를 설계했을 때 전투를 염두에 두지 않았던 것 같았다. 그는 그 기회를 잡아 호니커의 다리를 걷어찼다. “도대체 그런 건 어디서 난 거야, 젠장,” 이라고 하며 일어선 후에 상처를 보며 법석을 떨었다. 물론 베넷은—

_괴물, 살인 기계, 식인종, 혐오스러운 것이었기 때문에_

—예전부터 훨씬 더 빠른 칼날을 피하는 것에 적응되어 있었기 때문에, 상처는 치명적이지 않았고, 내일이면 완전히 나을 게 뻔했지만, 메스가 그의 경정맥을 향해 겨누어졌던 것은 확실했다. 호니커가 전투용으로 설계된 것이 아니었어도, 사람을 가장 빠르게 죽이는 방법을 잘 알고 있던 모양이었다.

“이거 놔, 이 _침입자야_ , 넌 여기 있을 _권리가 없어-_ ”

아, 맞다. 베넷의 발이 여전히 호니커를 밟으며 꼼짝 못 하게 하고 있었다. “으음... 너한텐 손님을 찌르는 게 정상이야?” 진심으로 궁금해서 물었다.

그는 몸부림치는 것을 잠시 멈추었다. “첫 문장에 ‘살인’이라는 단어가 포함되어 있다면 그렇지,” 라고 그가 말했다. 목소리는 떨리고 있었다. 놀랐던 건가? 왜…?

아. _아아_. 정상적인 사회적 상호작용은 이렇게 하는 게 아니었나보다. 친구가 된 _후_ 에만 좋아하는 활동을 서로 나누어야 했던 건가. “어이쿠. 나쁜 뜻으로 말한 게 아니었어, 미안.” 그가 발을 들며 말했다. 호니커는 허둥지둥 일어나고, 땅에서 메스를 낚아챈 후 한 손으로 메스를 움켜쥔 채 멀리서 떨었다. “놀라지 마,” 베넷은 헉슬리 박사가 준 책의 대사를 기억하며 말했다. _사회적 상호 작용 제2권 5장_ : 위협적이지 않게 보이는 방법에 대하여. “헨리가 나를 너와 친구가 되라고 보냈어.”

“헨ㄹ… 제, 제 삼촌이? 그랬을 리…” 호니커는 베넷이 입고 있는 인부들의 안전복을 그제야 눈치챘는지, 잠시 말을 멈추었다. “흐음.” 어깨에서 긴장감이 조금 풀렸고, 그가 천천히 메스를 내렸다.

“제 이름은 베넷입니다!” _사회적 상호작용 제1권 1장_ : 자기소개 방법. “만나서 반가워요!”

“아… 그렇...군요. 물론 인부라면 살인에 익숙해진 것이 말이 될지도..." 호니커는 혼잣말을 중얼거리더니 곧 똑바로 일어섰다. “펠릭스 호니커라고 해요. 헨리 헉슬리 박사의 조카. 그건 이미 알고 있었을 테지만요,” 그가 천천히 손을 뻗으며 말했다.

베넷은 손을 잡고, 손을 흔드는 방법을 기억하며 위아래로 흔들었다. 책의 대사를 읊조리며, “만나서 즐겁네요,” 라고 말했다.

호니커가 한 눈썹을 치켜올렸다. “즐거운 만남이 어떠한 것인지에 대한 아주 이상한 정의를 가지고 있군요.” 라고 그가 말하고는 손을 다시 놓았다.

젠장, 어딘가에서 상호작용을 망친 건가. 하지만… 호니커의 표정은 아까의 난투극에서 받은 스트레스를 치고는 상당히 괜찮은 상태로 돌아가고 있었다. 어쩌면... 아직 괜찮을지도 몰랐다! “오케이, 그러니까 내 직업은… 네 곁에 붙어 있으면서 너한테 말을 걸어야 하는 거 같아.”

호니커의 눈이 휘둥그레지더니, 그가 한숨을 내뱉었다. “역시나. 내가 어떤 종류의 보모를 배정받는 것은 시간문제였어…”

“으윽, 난 절대로 보모가 되기 싫다는 거 명심해! 네가 원하는 건 뭐든지 할 수 있어. 난 무슨 이유든 간에 여기 있을 뿐이야. 그리고 네가 실제로 아기처럼 굴 거라면 난 아예 전기톱을 가져올 거야,” 베넷은 의자 중 하나에 몸을 던지며 궁시렁거렸다.

호니커는, 동시에 재미, 혼란, 그리고 두려움에 찬 미소를 지었다. “제가 유아가 아니라는 것은 확실히 말할 수 있어요.”

“에, 그럼 그걸로 문제 끝.”

* * *

호니커는 그에게 몇 가지 아이디어를 설명했다. 베넷에겐 생물학보다 화학이 더 잘 맞았다; 그래서 그 아이가 도대체 무슨 말을 하는지 잘 몰랐기에 베넷은 항상 동의했지만, 그리 나쁜 일은 아니었다. 대체로 따분한 일을 하지 않는 것에 대한 꽤 좋은 핑계였다.

물론, 요번 것은 초기 모델이었으니, 어느 날 호니커가 주위에 피가 고여 있는 채로 바닥에 쓰러져있는 것을 발견했을 때 딱히 놀라지는 않았다. 베넷은 _하_ , 하고 한숨을 쉬고, 시체를 어깨에 걸치고 지하로 들어갔다.

“음, 물론 한 달은 수명으로 치기엔 너무 짧지," 하고 헨리 헉슬리는 베넷이 옷에서 먼지를 터는 동안 숙고했다. “역시, 줄기세포에 몇 가지 중요한 변화가 필요하겠어.”

“응, 알았어. 이제 빨리 전기톱 임무로 돌려 보내줘,” 베넷이 유쾌하게 말했다.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _두 번째 호니커는 첫날에 눈에 띄는 파란 머리를 하고 있었어. 사실 기억하는 것은 그게 다야. 참 이상하지, 사람 한 명이 색깔 하나로 줄어들 수 있다니 말야?_   
>  _엄밀히 말하면, 사람은 한 가닥의 DNA로 줄어들 수 있어._   
>  _하지만 색은 DNA도 없잖아!_   
>  _...맞말이네._   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 추수감사절 (아니, 칠면조 데이) 덕분에 대학을 조금동안 쉬게 되었네요. 그런 이유로 일찍 업로드 합니닷

두 번째 사회화 근무를 했을 때는 3일 후였고, 두 번째 호니커는 대충 똑같아 보였다. 그의 머리카락은 네온 파란색이었지만, 차이점은 그 정도였다. “이봐, 머리는 어떻게 된 거야?” 그는 키득거렸다. 플로렌스였을 것이 뻔했다. 우베리안 머리카락에 효과가 있는 염색약을 찾은 후부터 머리를 기르고 온갖 밝은색으로 만들고 싶다고 했었는데, 호니커를 실험 대상으로 쓰다니… 후계자 실험에 새로운 변수를 더하는 게 아니었을까? 헨리가 만약 사실을 알게 된다면 아마 화를 낼 텐데; 그가 정기 검진 외에는 호니커와 대화하러 올라오지 않다는 점이 정말 다행이었다.

호니커는 해부하고 있던 표본에서 시선을 떼었다. “...다른 인부 중 한 명이 제가 잠든 사이에 염색을했습니다만. 제가...도와드릴 수 있는 일이라도 있나요?"

이런. 베넷은 그냥 대화를 재개할 수 없다는 것을 잊고 있었다; 이 호니커는 첫 번째의 기억이 하나도 없어야 하는 게 맞을 텐데. “아니, 헨리가 네가 사교활동을 할 수 있도록 도우라고 나를 보냈어.”

“뭐, 뭐라고요?” 얼굴이 벌겋게 달아오르며, 호니커 2호가 버벅거렸다. “사교활동은 혼자서도 _충분히_ 잘합니다만!”

“그래 알았어, 네 말대로야.” 베넷은 어깨를 으쓱했다. “어쨌든, 네가 일할 때 아이디어가 없을 때 나한테 설명을 해주면 풀린다나? 나도 몰라.” 그는 책 6장이 시키는 대로 활짝 웃었다. 이번엔, 처음부터 살인 얘기를 꺼내지 않았으니, 찔리는 일도 없겠지! “내 이름은 베넷이야.”

호니커의 얼굴색이 차츰 정상으로 돌아오기 시작했다. “...그렇다면야. 전 펠릭스 호니커. 삼촌이 이미 말을 했겠지만요.” 그는 불편해 보였다. “해부하는 것을 얘기해야 하는가요, 아니면... ?” 호니커가 한숨을 쉬었다. “죄송하지만, 아직 아이디어는 많으니, 지금으로서는 별로 할 일이 없을 텐데요. 불행하게도 말이죠.”

“괜찮아, 괜찮아. ...흠.” 베넷은 팔짱을 끼고 문 옆에 있는 책장에 몸을 기대었다. “근데 넌 왜 교과서처럼 말을 하는 거야?”

호니커는 순간 입을 조금 삐죽거리며 잠시 말을 멈추었다. “제가...뭐라고요?”

“뭐라고 해야 할지. 그러니까 계속 존댓말만 하고, 뭔가… 말하는 게 자연스럽지 않달까. 심지어 ‘것인가요’ 대신 ‘건가요’ 같이, 줄임말도 없고.” 굉장한 지식과 조심스럽게 생성된 뇌 조직을 가진 호니커보다, TV에서 그 모든 것을 배운 베넷이 어떻게 말을 해야 하는지 더 잘 알고 있다니, 뭔가 재미있었다. TV가 뇌를 썩힌다는 그 모든 헛소리—조만간 그 비평가들은 그들의 실수를 깨닫게 되겠지!

홍조가 돌아왔다. “제… 그것은… 그건… 내가 그냥 말하는 방법일 뿐,” 라고 그가 말했다. 확실히 상처받은 것이 목소리에서 드러났다. “...내... 뇌의 언어적 부분이 그저 그런 식으로 작용...해. ...뇌가 어떻게 돌아가는지 때문에… 누군가를 탓할 수 없...어.”

 _A형 부서에 있을 수 있을 만큼 ‘똑똑하지 않다’고? 그래서 뭐?_  
 _당신들이 부탁한 건_ **_다_ ** _했는데! 아파,_ **_아프다고_ ** _, 내 말이 안 들려?!  
_ _내 인생을 갈기갈기 찢어서 만든 기적의 약 따윈 없었으면 좋겠어, 모든 게_ **_망했으면_** _, 다들_ **_죽었으면-_ **

“...응, 알겠어. 미안, 호니커 씨. 나쁜 뜻은 없었는데.”

호니커는 어깨 너머로 베넷을 바라보았다. “그… 용서 드리죠,” 라고 그가 말했다. “그리고, 펠릭스라고 불러주시죠. ‘호니커 씨’는 우리 부모님이 불리는 이름이니.”

베넷은 눈을 깜빡거렸다. “어. 그래.” 부모님이라—맞다. 헨리가 아니라 존재하지 않았던 사람들 말이다. 아니, 헨리마저도 호니커의 부모라고 칠 수 있을까? 그보다, 부모라는 건 어떤 존재였을까? 너무 많이 물어보면, 호니커가 기억의 허점을 알아차리기 시작하고 무너질까?

펠릭스가 다시 작업하기 위해 돌아섰을 때, 베넷은 펠릭스의 항상 찡그려진 얼굴에서 짧은 미소를 보았다고 생각했다. 이상하다. 분명 빛의 속임수였을 것이다.

* * *

펠릭스는 한 달 후에 또 다른 실패작이 되었다.

베넷이 샌드위치를 먹고 있을 때, 펠릭스가 입에서 피가 쏟아져 나오는 상태로 방에 들어왔다. 그는 목이 메어, 마지막으로 놀란 숨을 몰아쉬고는 쓰러졌다. 베넷은 샌드위치를 들어 올린 채, 입이 열린 상태로 얼었다. 단지 순전히 놀라움 때문이었다.

그리고는 샌드위치를 내려놓았다. “아우, 정말. 오늘은 일이 끝난 줄 알았는데…”

* * *

“말하는데 줄임말이 없었다고?”

베넷은 “아니, 단 한 번도,” 라고 확인했다. “정말 열심히 노력하지 않는 한.” 그는 두 번째 펠릭스의 시체가 있는 실험대 위에 늘어져서 다리를 걷어차고 있었다. 헨리는 안전한 관찰실 안에 있었지만, 마이크와 스피커를 통해 모든 것을 들을 수 있었기 때문에, 베넷은 유리를 향해 소리를 지를 필요가 없었다. “어쨌든, 그게 문제인 건 맞는 거야? 지금 생각해 보니 딱히 그거에 대해 말을 꺼냈어야 했는지 모르겠어.”

헨리는 모니터만 바라보며, 그것이 내뱉는 복제인간에 대한 데이터인지 뭔지를 읽고 있었다. “다리 위에서 떨어져, 혈관을 짓누르면 안 돼,” 라고 말한 뒤에, 그는 깊은 생각에 잠긴 듯했다. “물론 순전히 객관적으로 말해서 중요한 것은 아니지만, 특정 프로젝트에 후원자와 보조금을 받는 것은 결국 사회적 상호작용을 해야 할 테니… 아마도 독서 자료가 거의 전적으로 연구논문으로만 구성되어 있기 때문에 생긴 문제일 거야. 그런 것은 네가 말한 대로 ‘교과서’처럼 쓰여져 있거든.” 그는 마시던 커피잔을 내려놓았다. “알려줘서 고맙군. 난 전혀 눈치를 못 챘는데 말이야, 하하.”

베넷은 문을 통해 관찰실로 나와, 헬멧에서 화학 스프레이를 털어낸 다음 혀를 내밀었다. “어쩌면 호니커와 당신 둘 다 기본적으로 과학으로만 구성되어있기 때문일 거야.”

헨리는 웃었다. “그래도 우리 중 한 명은 정말 말 그대로 그렇지, 안 그래?”


End file.
